1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a car audio/video system, and more particularly, to a monitor driving apparatus used for a car audio/video system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a car audio/video system (including a navigation system) includes a monitor. The monitor is a part for outputting an image, and has a structure of being positioned inside before use and protruding to the outside in use.
FIG. 1 illustrates a construction of a conventional monitor driving apparatus of the car audio/video system.
As shown in FIG. 1, the monitor driving apparatus includes a monitor main body 10; a main body gear 11 installed at a side surface of the main body 10; a rack gear 12 toothed with the main body gear 11; a rack driving gear 13 moving the rack gear 12; a worm gear 14 toothed with the rack driving gear 13; and a driving motor 15 rotating the worm gear 14.
However, the above-described conventional monitor driving apparatus has a drawback in that the monitor is much freely moved, thereby causing a mechanical noise, and a visible angle of the monitor is varied when an external force such as vehicle's sudden stop in running is applied.